Made To Be Broken
by xLostXDollx
Summary: Shannon had found herself overcome with the sensation of being suffocated. And it wasn’t her asthma. She felt a constricting feeling not in her lungs, but in her heart. She’d lost Boone and now she had driven away everyone else. Everyone except for him.


**Title: **Made To Be Broken  
**Author:Katy (xlostxdollx)  
Rating: G  
Character(s): Sawyer and Shannon  
Pairings: Sawyer/Shannon**

**And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now.**

Shannon had found herself overcome with the sensation of being suffocated. And it wasn't her asthma. She felt a constricting feeling not in her heart, but in her lungs. She'd lost Boone and now she had driven away everyone else. Everyone except for him. She'd wake up and find a bottle of water and some fruit in her tent and she'd wonder who brought it there until she walked out on the beach and always saw him looking her direction, almost as if he had been waiting for her to come outside. He'd simply smile that smile of his that she rarely saw because it was a real smile. A caring and true smile. Shannon would watch as Sawyer turned and quickly walked away and she would always wish she had said something. More than that, she wished he would just come back and say something to her.

When she'd turn to go back into her tent she'd always sit back down on the make-shift bed and close her eyes and cry silently, wishing that she had someone there to tell her it was alright. Someone, specifically Sawyer. But she got the feeling that he knew how much she needed that, and that in someway he was already there for her.

**And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life.  
Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight.**

One morning, she woke up a bit earlier than usual when she heard someone rustling around the tent. Her eyes snapped open and settled on the figure in the tent. A male. Sawyer. She'd said nothing but kept still there, watching as he sat down a couple of bottles of water and what looked to be mango. He hadn't noticed her wake and he turned to leave as quietly as possible.

"Thank you," She spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.

Sawyer turned around so quickly he almost sent a few suitcases toppling over. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, seemingly upset that he'd been caught in that act of doing something nice. Shannon sat up and ran her hands through her hair before she wrapped her pink shawl around her shoulders, watching as he seemed to be confused as to what he should say.

"You're welcome, I guess," He replied after a while and tried to make a quick getaway.

"Wait!" Shannon nearly shouted and he stopped, turning back around. "I don't want you to go..I mean, stay a while if you want," He obliged easily enough and he sat down, grabbing a Cosmopolitan. Shannon almost smiled at the sight but the painful tugging at her heart stopped her from doing so.

"You know Sticks," He said quietly as he flipped through the magazine. "You really should get out more. There's a lot of island to see," Sawyer flashed a quick smiled and Shannon gave a weak attempt to do the same before she felt like crying again. Trying to fight back the tears Shannon bit her lip and hung her head, her blonde hair falling around her face. She felt herself cry and she just hoped he didn't see.

The weight on the bed shifted and she felt an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Shannon could no longer hide the fact that she was crying and she sobbed quietly, her head resting on Sawyer's shoulder as he did his best to comfort her. She needed to cry, had to. There couldn't be anymore trying to get over it alone because so far it hadn't worked out.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized, still crying.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked, still holding her lightly, and yet she felt so protected. So warm. Shannon thought maybe she was even starting to feel the ice that was around her heart melt a little.

"Sorry for crying," She said plainly, being completely honest.

"Now how are you s'pose to ever get over it without grievin'?" He questioned and she chose not to answer, but instead she fell back into weeping softly, and he stayed there beside her until she decided there were no more tears to cry. For now, at least.

**And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.**

It had seemed like forever that they'd sat there in complete silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but instead it was one of understanding and comfort. Shannon had told Sawyer all about her and Boone's whole past almost mistakenly. She had just started to talk and before she knew it, she ended the story with telling him about that night in Sydney.

"I see," Sawyer's reply had been as he still sat there, one arm around her, rubbing her arm softly, in a friendly, comforting manner. He understood now why Shannon and Boone had seemed so damn dysfunctional and he saw why she always made herself out to be the bratty little princess. "It's good to actually know someone on this damn island." He said with a smile and Shannon nodded her head, smiling lightly too.

"I don't expect you to open up to me, you know?" She said lightly, brushing her hair back from her face. "That wasn't my intention in telling you," Shannon looked up and Sawyer and nodded her head. "But if you want to…" Her voice trailed off and his blue eyes finally met her green ones.

"All in good time Darlin'," He said with a grin and a light side. "All in good time."


End file.
